foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Forever Knight fandom time line
This is a partial time line of events that occurred in (or are of interest to) Forever Knight fandom. Fandom Timeline 1989 * The original pilot, "Nick Knight", airs as a CBS TV movie 20 Aug 1989. 1992 to 1996 * Forever Knight was in its first run on television. 1992 * Forever Knight debuts 5 May 1992 as part of CBS's Crimetime After Primetime line-up. * In September 1992, FORKNI-L Mailing List was created by Jean Prior and Laurie Salopek for the posting of fan fiction and discussion relating to Forever Knight. 1993 * On 2 March 1993, the final episode of Season One is shown. Crimetime After Primetime is cancelled; and Forever Knight goes into hiatus. * On 12 May 1993, after numerous complaints about the number of stories being posted to ForKNI-L, Jean Prior and Laurie Salopek spin off FKFIC-L specifically for fan fiction. * By the end of the year, there was much on-list discussion of factions among Forever Knight fans. 1994 * On January 13, 1994, “Like a Shepherd,” possibly the first piece of X-Files fan fiction, was posted to the Internet. It was a Forever Knight/X-Files crossover and was written by Lisa Payne. * The [[FKWar 1|first Forever Knight War]], "A Call to Arms", is played in January. It involved the Cousins against the embryonic Knighties, FoDs, and Ravenettes, with the NatPackers and Die-Hards emerging in the course of the war. About 20 people take part. * By March, filming had begun on Season Two. However, the return of the show (in syndication) is delayed. * War Two: 3–19 July 1994. Some 43 people take part. * On 17 September 1994, Season Two debuted with "Killer Instinct", which returned LaCroix to the present-day cast. * War Three: Oct-Nov 1994. Some 44 people take part. 1995 * January - Susan Garrett and Calliope Monsoon construct the first set of ForKni-L Affiliation Pins on New Year's Eve, and distribute them to FK fans at Dead of Winter Con. * War Four - February * On 16 February 1995, the FKSPOILR mailing list is created by Laurie Salopek with the permission of Jean Prior. Its mandate is the discussion of spoilers for new episodes of Forever Knight. * On 29 July 1995, the last episode of Season Two, "Crazy Love", was aired. It should be noted that production order and broadcast order for Season Two differ markedly. * In the summer of 1995 in the Forever Knight fan fiction community, Susan M. Garrett issued a "Song Challenge." This would inspire authors well into 1999. * By the summer of this year, the term "beta reading" was being used on FKFIC-L. (Wendy Perkins) * On 16 September 1995, Season Three begins with "Black Buddha: Part One". Half the original cast had been replaced; and fan response is varied. * War Five - 27 October to 20 November * On November 2, 1995, the Tomorrow People mailing list was founded. This list was created in response to a crossover written by Wendy Perkins titled “On the Wings of Pigs.” The story was a Tomorrow People, Highlander and Forever Knight crossover. (Wendy Perkins) 1996 * War Six - February, not a war but the fans' campaign to stop the cancellation of the series (retrospectively called a "War") * By May of this year, the term "beta reading" was being used in this fan fiction community on the Usenet group alt.tv.forever-knight. * By 19 April 1996, Mr. Happy's Forever Knight Site had been created by Frédéric Ferland to provide a compendium of information about the series and FK fandom. * On 17 May 1996, the final episode of Forever Knight, "Last Knight" airs.http://www.fkfanfic.com/node/134 The story is controversial with fans, not just because it is the finale, but because the plot kills off most of the characters. It immediately sparks a flood of fan fiction (dubbed "Last Knight stories"), much of which is denial fic of one sort or another. * On 11 June 1996, the FKSPOILR list is closed, since there are no new episodes to be "spoiled". * The FTP Site fan fiction archive is created as an extension of the FKSPOILR mailing list. It is later suddenly deleted. * Mel Moser uses the FTP archive to found fkfanfic.com,http://www.fkfanfic.com/ intending it to become the major Forever Knight fan fiction archive. * War Seven - 27 July to 12 August. Conceptually, this war was designed to find ways of dealing with "Last Knight". 1997 * The Forever Knight community was giving out Halo Awards this year. Among the categories included were Crossovers and Historic stories. * War Eight - 13–28 June * On 21 December 97, Susan M. Garrett suggests on ForKNI-L that the community establish Forever Knight Fan Fiction Awards. 1998 * Some time this year, the FTP Site disappears again. * War Nine - 25 April to 12 May * On 26 June 1998, registration begins for the Forever Knight Fan Fiction Awards; it runs to August 9th. * From 29 June to 12 July 1998, stories were nominated for the Forever Knight Fan Fiction Awards, in various categories determined by type and length. * On 16 August 1998, the names of the winners were posted to ForKNI-L. * On 10 December 1998, notice of the next year's awards was posted to ForKNI-L by Susan Garrett. * By December 1998, Imajiru had founded Immajer's Screen Capture Archive!, containing a collection of screen captures from several episodes intended as a resource for other fans creating their own websites. 1999 * The Forever Knight Fan Fiction Awards were awarded. * In January, the FTP Site is restored by Stephanie Kellerman. * In May, Amy R. starts Amy's Forever Knight Fanfiction Recommendation of the Month on her Bright Knight website. * On/by 29 June 1999, Kristin Harris has started the website Knight Vision, with a large archive that eventually encompasses high quality screencaps for the use of other fans; clips, outtakes, and bloopers from the show; her own vids, wallpaper, icons, and other fanart; and forums. * War Ten - 13–27 August 2000 * The Forever Knight Fan Fiction Awards were awarded. * On 29 February 2000, the Forever Knight Episode Archives website debuts, containing screen captures collected by Nancy Taylor, Linda Sriro, and Mel Moser, as a resource for fans creating their own sites. * On 9 March 2000, updates cease to fkfanfic.com. * The Raven Awards were instituted to promote Forever Knight fan fiction (stories posted to the Raven Awards Yahoo Group). 2001 * By this time, among other reasons, FanFiction.net made age discrimination almost impossible if you wanted to read new fan fiction. * By 2 February 2001, the JADFE adult fan fiction archive had been moved to http://www.lady-lacroix.com. (It had previously been at http://www.evil.org/jadfe//) * On 8 May 2001, Forever Knight Fan Fiction 2 (aka fkfanfic2.com) is created to replace the inactive fkfanfic.com as an ongoing archive for fan fiction. * War Eleven - 5 to 19 July * The 2001 Raven Awards were given out in the Forever Knight fan fiction community. 2002 * The 2002 Raven Awards were given out in the Forever Knight fan fiction community. 2003 * On 4 April 2003, the last new stories were uploaded to the JADFE adult archive. * The 2003 Raven Awards were given out in the Forever Knight fan fiction community. 2004 * War Twelve - 8 to 22 November * The last record of Immajer's Screen Capture Archive! by the Wayback Machine. * The 2004 Raven Awards were given out in the Forever Knight fan fiction community. 2006 * Mel Moser revives fkfanfic.com, accepting new stories to the archive (to be uploaded by the authors), and begins a partial transfer of JADFE stories to the archive. However, fkfanfic.com never regains its old status in the fandom as an active main archive. * On 13 October the last new stories are recorded as being added to the Forever Knight Fan Fiction 2 archive. * On October 23, 2006, season three of Forever Knight was released on DVD. http://www.fkfanfic.com/ 2007 * In December 2007, Kodia started the Forever Knight Wiki. 2009 * Summer/Fall: Collection of GeoCities Forever Knight websites for preservation. 2010 * In February 2010, official debut of the Forever Knight Website Archive. * FK Fic Fest LiveJournal Forever Knight ficathon: sign-ups 18 February to 18 March; stories posted 18 to 30 May. * FKWar 13 - first half of October 2011 * In July, FK Fic Fest is held for the second time. * FK Comment Fic debuts with a "Dead Dog Party" for unused prompts from FK Fic Fest 2011. 2012 * From February to October, Greer Watson creates a set of faction icons, posted to her LiveJournal account. * In July/August, FK Fic Fest is held for the third time. * FK Comment Fic holds its second "Dead Dog Party" for unused prompts from FK Fic Fest 2012. 2013 * FKWar 14 - second half of January. Category:History of Forever Knight Fandom Category:Fan Activities Category:Timelines